


Lull

by cronanoises



Category: Houseki no Kuni, land of the lustrous
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Human AU, nonbinary characters - Freeform, sleepy phos, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronanoises/pseuds/cronanoises
Summary: morning cuddles.this is like my first real fanfic and it’s pretty short and a bit too fast-paced so I’ll prolly rewrite it later but have this for now





	Lull

Cinnabar wakes up to the faint glow of sunrise through the make-shift curtain of Phos' window. (Which was really just a sheet tacked onto the wall.)

They'd gotten used to waking up before Phos when they stayed over, though they didn't mind.

Cinnabar would never get tired of Phos' sleeping face; whether it be peaceful and content or squished against a pillow. Both were extremely cute, they thought, though they'd never say it aloud.

Their favorite part of the mornings when they stayed with Phos was watching them mumble sleepily as their eyes would flutter open briefly before closing again, that sort of half asleep state as they tried to hold onto sleep for just a little while longer.

Sometimes Phos slept in. Today Cinnabar felt like letting them sleep in.

They watched as Phos opened their eyes slowly, before covering them with the back of their hand as if the faint light filtering through the room was blinding.

Cinnabar instinctively placed their hand over Phos' gently, before moving to run their fingers through their messy mint-colored hair.

Phos, still not fully awake, rolled over and clung to Cinnabar's arm, burying their face in their shoulder.

Cinnabar huffed a little, disappointed that they were no longer able to see Phos' face.

They made to move like they were going to get up, watching Phos’ reaction; only for Phos to cling to their arm tighter while making a noise of disapproval.

"Don't go...you're warm..."

Their complaints dissolved into sleepy mumbles as they attempted to get as close to Cinnabar as possible, half on top of them to prevent them from leaving.

Cinnabar gave up easily, knowing they couldn't get up now even if they wanted to in the first place.

Phos' head was on their chest, their leg wrapped lazily around their own, one arm draped over their torso.

Cinnabar lifted their hand to Phos' face again, this time brushing their hair out of their face to caress their cheek. Phos leans into Cinnabar's touch and hums in approval.

Cinnabar moves their hand down to Phos' back, where their shirt had apparently lifted up at some point.

They drag their nails across Phos' back gently, to which Phos rewards them with a sleepy kiss to their collarbone.

"Hey, Cinna..?" Phos tilts their head to the side just enough to allow themself to speak.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Their eyes are still closed but the simple sincerity in their voice was palpable.

Phos always had a way of doing that. Being so casually honest.

"I love you too."

Cinnabar murmurs as they lean down to place a kiss on Phos' head.

They listen to Phos' deep even breaths as they also feel themself starting to drift off.


End file.
